


Preceptions

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Based on the most recent Seth/Dean tension and drama surrounding Dean, Dean's being an angst queen and Seth almost thinks he married a diva, Dean's the main theme but he's not there, Inspired by last RAW and Dean's over the top drama queeness, M/M, Roman becomes the voice of reason, Roman helps him look at things through Dean's prespective, Roman/Dean brotherhood feels, Romance, Seth and Dean are married for a year in this, Seth's a very good husband even if he can be a little out of touch, Seth's trying but failing to understand Dean's most recent attitude, Seth/Roman friendship feels, Slight humor and teasing, Some angst, discussions and realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth married Dean a year ago and everything was perfect. Now he has his husband back on the road but instead of being able to cherish their reunion, Seth's left guessing what exactly happened to his sunshine of a sweetheart. Walking on constant eggshells around Dean is starting to take its toll on him.In which, Roman and Seth have a little discussion about Dean's most recent moodiness and on the edge attitude.





	Preceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Saw someone say on tumblr 'Dean lately is like me on my period when people need to be careful what they say or do because everything gets me mad and upset :D' and I couldn't help but write this.

“Seth, tell me you haven’t knocked my best friend up?”

Seth looked up at hearing Roman’s voice, a small chuckle leaving his lips as his eyes met with Roman’s. Roman let out a chuckle of his own before coming forward to stand besides Seth, both men raising their fists to bump them slightly in a greeting.

“Where’s he right now?” Roman asked, looking around the small locker room.

Seth shrugged. “Anywhere but near me. I swear to God, he really is making me second guess if I married the right gender.” Seth couldn’t help but carry on the joke Roman cracked, after all Dean really was acting like a hormonal lady who was putting a girl on her period to shame with his rapid mood swings. 

Seth’s watched Roman give him a sad little smile, his hand patting Seth’s shoulder comfortingly. Seth sighed and shook his head, feeling tiredness that surely wasn’t in regard to how his body felt. He bit at his lip, a gloomy expression taking over his face as he continued, “I mean, Dean always had these kind of episodes. We are used to that right? But this time…Something’s not right. There’s something seriously pissing him off and I am terrified that it has something to do with me. I just cannot stop fucking shit up when it comes to Dean, can I?” Seth let out a sad little laugh, Roman’s compassionate eyes prompting him to keep going.

“I hate seeing him this lost. I worked so hard to get him back, but since he came back I feel like we are back to where we started last year. I feel like I have to walk on egg shells around him because whatever I say, whatever I do somehow manages to tick him off. You are his best friend Rome, what the hell is going on? I know I can be an insensitive jerk at times…But I have no idea what’s going on in his head right now. How do I help him? He refuses to talk to me. Pretends everything’s okay then flips out the next minute. His moods are just driving me nuts. I promised to take care of that man till my last breath, and look at me. I do not have any fucking clue what the hell his actual problem is let alone how to fix him.” 

Roman listened intently to Seth, his eyes thoughtful as he let Seth finish. He took a minute to gather his thoughts, trying his best to offer his understanding in appropriate words. “Seth, I think its not him you need to fix. Its you, and with you I mean you and him together. You put a ring on his finger last year, promised him forever and treated him like a dainty. He wasn’t used to that Seth. All he knew was violence, pain and hurt. But you showed him a world completely different, and just when he was getting comfortable and used to it, boom, it all slipped away from his fingers just like that. He was forced to stay in a hospital bed, fighting for his life while you had to fulfill your job obligations. I know how much you love him Seth, I do. And believe me, this is not what I think…But have you ever thought bout how he felt when you suddenly started being buddy buddy with Jason? You know Dean…You know how his mind works. Maybe he felt replaced. Maybe he felt it didn’t matter he couldn’t be by your side, you would be okay with anyone as long as you had a partner to help you keep that gold. I dunno man…He’s my boy. I know he can be his own worst enemy. I know he didn’t make it easy when you tried to be there for him during his recovery. But maybe, in his own mind he had his reasons.”

Seth’s eyes narrowed slightly. He felt his heart tightening in his chest, Roman’s words driving his mind to a completely different but logical direction. He covered his face with his hand, letting out a pained groan as he mumbled, “I cannot believe it. How the fuck could I miss the clues? He’s fucking crying for help, in his own Dean way and I am giving him space which is probably the last thing he needs right now.”

Roman nodded, smiling at Seth as he patted his arm. “You are a good guy Rollins. Just need to be more in tune with your sensitive side. I mean, you made the decision to sweep Dean off of his feet and show him a world he never thought he deserved. You don’t get him used to it and then not pay attention. He loves you, but he’s not feeling too loved right now. His confidence is shattered, in himself, in you, in everything. You gotta take it easy with him. Giving him space is okay, but right now I see him acting out and I think he needs your attention and assurance more than you letting him roam around figure shit out himself. He needs you to show him he’s still your everything.”

Seth suddenly hugged Roman, Roman startled momentarily before he let out a smile and hugged Seth back. “You are a great friend Rome. Dean’s fucking lucky he’s got someone like you to look after him. And I am lucky you trust me enough to do right by his side. I promise you, if this is what’s going on, I’m definitely fixing my shit and not letting our boy suffer anymore.”

Roman chuckled, pulling back to look at Seth’s face and nodding. “Good. He’s worth it. If I didn’t know you can take care of him like no one else, I wouldn’t trust you so much. I know how happy you make him when you try. So go on, tend to your husband and I am sure things wouldn’t suck this bad for too long.”

Seth smiled gratefully at Roman and nodded. “You think I should re-court him or something?” He asked jokingly, laughing when Roman slapped at his head playfully.

“You are fucking married. I think you are past the point of courting him. I say give him some good dick and he’ll be as good as new.” Roman winked, and Seth couldn’t stop breaking into a fit of laughter. Shaking his head and shoving against Roman’s chest playfully, “Get out of here man.” 

Roman grinned and mouthed ‘best of luck’ before he waved his hand and took his leave. Seth took a moment to compose himself, feeling a new drive to tend to his distressed love now that he knew where to start the fixing process. Like Roman said, Seth knew, Dean was worth every single effort.


End file.
